A Change In Destiny
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: *Complete* She determinded to win Seto's heart, but she has a spirit that dwells within her that is destined to be with the pharaoh Yami... So when the she trys to change destiny... whats the result? Will it turn out the same as the past?*Seto/Kairi (OC)*
1. Chapter 1

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The battles have begun at Battle City between elite duelist and amateurs, a trading of rare cards of a disposing of common cards. Seto Kaiba was finishing the last piece of his latest invention for his Kaiba Corporation. His fingers flew across the keyboard with rapid speed and accuracy.  
  
"Seto" A little boy interrupted his silent typing, but didn't stop him from seizing.  
  
Seto's eyes didn't move from the screen which seems to have him in a trance.  
  
"There's a lady outside wanting to see you big brother" Mokuba continued.  
  
"Tell her I'm in no position to meet with her" Seto have completely no idea of who it was.  
  
"She said she needs to speak with you big brother" Mokuba following orders from a stranger.  
  
"Tell her I'm not here" Seto said in his hoarse cold-hearted voice as usual.  
  
"She said her name is Kairi" Mokuba resorted to the last instruction that the young woman had given him.  
  
Seto's fingers froze in their tracks and his heart stopped short. His breathe deepen as he lost contract with the human world for a minute.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba waved his childish arms trying to catch his brother's attention.  
  
This set Seto back into reality and he stared at his computer screen as it was still and no movement.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba attempted once again to catch his brother's eyes.  
  
"Kairi" Seto whispered to himself as he finally stood up from his place of order.  
  
The Kaiba brothers walked through the empty hallways and down the stairs to meet this woman that stirred Kaiba away from his work. Finally, what seem like a lifetime, Seto finally reached where the girl named Kairi held her position.  
  
"Mokuba, you're the commissioner of the Battle City tournament, why aren't you out there?" Seto devised a question.  
  
"Yes, big brother" Mokuba understood his brother need to have a little privacy. Although he thought that a love in his life would soften the harsh and cold hearted Kaiba that everybody knew except for him.  
  
"Seto" The girl that appeared to be within her late teens mumbled quietly.  
  
"Kairi" Seto responded.  
  
"I... I... I wanted to see you again" She began.  
  
"I don't have all day Kairi, Is this, what you came to me for?" Seto voiced ranged.  
  
"Seto.......I know you're not as cold hearted as everyone thinks" Kairi faced the ground as she knew tears were beginning to form in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I don't care what people think about me Kairi. I have a corporation to run" Seto responded as cold and heartless as before.  
  
"Seto! Why do you keep insisting on pushing me away! It's already been so long since I last seen your face" Rivers began to tear from her eyes.  
  
"I have a tournament on my hands and I'm in search for two of the most powerful cards to add to my deck. To regain my title and to defeat Yugi, I have no time to waste on you" With that said Seto left towards Battle City.  
  
"Seto........ I'll never give up" Kairi whispered to herself as she heard his footstep fading.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	2. Chapter 2

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kairi resorted to her last priority as she walked around Battle City not knowing what to do.  
  
'Should she find Kaiba again? And try again?' She asked herself as she found a nearby bench to contemplate on.  
  
'I know Seto loves me. I know he has to have some feelings for me after what we both went through'  
  
Kairi was in the same orphanage as Seto and Mokuba, except her past was different from Seto's. Her mother had died trying to bring her into the world and her father disowned her because he didn't want a daughter in the first place and especially a daughter who was cursed when coming into the world.  
  
'Kairi... why are you so stubborn?' Kairi stood up and started walking around again.  
  
Unknowing her surroundings she turned the sharp corner and collided with a man with spiked up hair who had one a black muscle top and blue pants and jacket.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Kairi patted herself as she stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't more careful in where I was going" The man also brought himself up.  
  
Their eyes met as they saw each other for what they though were the first time. Although both of them where in the back of the minds vaguely remembered their facial features.  
  
"Yami" The man introduced himself.  
  
"Kairi" She responded as she shook his hand.  
  
"Have we met before?" Yami questionably looked into the deepest and the most innocent eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Kairi mumbled something unheard by him and answered. "I don't think so"  
  
"Why are you all alone in Battle City? I assume you are not a contestant" Yami noticed there was no dueling disc around her arm.  
  
Kairi giggled a bit. "I was asking myself the same questions, but Battle City is so big I can't quite put a finger how which way is which"  
  
Just then suddenly, as Kairi finished her last words of her sentence she fainted.  
  
"Kairi?" Yami quickly kneeled down to see what was wrong.  
  
An Egyptian spirit arose from the body of Kairi and startled Yami to stagger backwards.  
  
"Yami! My Pharaoh" The spirit spoke as she made sure that no one else was around.  
  
"Kairi?" A bit of Yami's memories recalled to him.  
  
"My love is good to see you again" The spirit which Yami called Kairi forwarded.  
  
"Love?" Yami repeated.  
  
"Don't you remember?" The spirit seemed a little hurt. "Do you not remember those thousands years ago? Do you not remember what you were fighting for?"  
  
"You know about my past?" Yami was brought upright and intensely listening.  
  
"You do not remember?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. When Yugi found the millennium puzzle, I didn't remember anything including my name" Yami responded accordingly.  
  
"You do not remember the past and what you fought for my Pharaoh?" She checks once again around her scenery so see if anyone was watching.  
  
"Tell me about my past" Yami took a step forward.  
  
"The past is about to repeat itself Yami and I cannot sustain this form for any longer....... I leave you with this my Pharaoh........ What you fought for was .............. "  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	3. Chapter 3

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"The past is about to repeat itself, Yami, I cannot sustain this form for any longer........I leave you with this my Pharaoh........What you found for was.............." The Egyptian spirit descended back into Kairi's body.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and her checks turned bright red as she noticed she was lying on the ground. "How embarrassing!" She squeaked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yami a little discouraged that the spirit that claim to be his lover couldn't tell quick enough.  
  
"Yea..... What happen?" Kairi had no idea what just happened.  
  
"You fainted" Yami didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Weird....... I don't usually faint like that" With the last word say Kairi's stomach began to rumble.  
  
Yami grinned. "Maybe you were hungry"  
  
Kairi laughed and turned a little more on the red side. "Can you be so kind to point me to a restaurant?"  
  
"I'll take you to one and we can eat together, I'm quite positive that eating alone would be quite unconformable" Yami suggested.  
  
"Oh thank you Yami!" Kairi threw her arms up and hugged Yami.  
  
'Maybe I can see that spirit again' Yami said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba ran after him.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" Seto answered as he looked through the crowds to find the one who holds an Egyptian God card.  
  
"I thought we were letting the satellites find it or us" Mokuba confusedly asked.  
  
"My patient is getting weary" Seto stopped at the sight sickness sight of Yami and Kairi walking down the street together. "Kairi............"  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba looked ahead of him and also saw the lady at their door earlier.  
  
"What is she doing with him?" Seto asked quietly to himself, but Mokuba heard.  
  
"You like her, don't you Seto?" He smiled as he asked the question.  
  
"Come on Mokuba, we have work to do" Seto turned from the sight that turned his stomach.  
  
"Seto, if you really like her then why did you leave her?" Mokuba continued his assaults on questions.  
  
"Mokuba, I have no time to deal with these things" Seto looked back and saw them going into a restaurant together.  
  
"Big brother, I would love to have a big sister" He had an ear to ear smile.  
  
Seto looked back once more and saw the beautiful smile she had on. "Come on Mokuba"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	4. Chapter 4

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As more and more completers got eliminated either because their opponent was to strong or early mistakes. Battle City lessens with its population and was only filled with the top ranked duelers. It was early morning at Kaiba Corps and Mokuba had just awakened to find it was 6 in the morning.  
  
"Awwwwww why did I wake up so early?" Mokuba complain to himself as he stretched forth and pulled his blankets off.  
  
"Lets see if Seto is asleep" Mokuba brushed his teeth and changed then he headed towards Seto's bedroom only to find it empty.  
  
~*~  
  
His blue eyes stared at his monitor in deep concentration, but this time it wasn't about Kaiba Corporation.  
  
'Kairi........" Seto eyes harden up as she engraved his fist into his desk.  
  
'Why does the thought of you with him turn my stomach? Why would I care about you?' These unanswered questions made Seto pound his fist into his metal build desk even harder.  
  
"What's wrong big brother?" Mokuba had been there long enough to see and hear Seto.  
  
"Nothing Mokuba, I'm sorry if I woke you up" Seto startled by his little brother standing in the doorway.  
  
"Big brother, I have never seen you like this before. There has to something wrong. Is it that pretty lady?" Mokuba always wanted to help his big brother since Seto was always there for him.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto didn't know what to say.  
  
"Seto, Big brother, if you never get over this problem then when the time comes how will you help me with mines?" Mokuba stepped closer.  
  
"It's not as simple as you think it is" Seto sat down in his leather plush chair.  
  
"Big brother, as I remember nothing is impossible for you" Mokuba smiled.  
  
Seto Kaiba snapped on his dueling disc and walked to his little brother. "I have a company to run and Egyptian gods cards to find........ I do not have any time for this"  
  
He walked through the hallways and he found himself looking at his watch which read 7:12. Seto unlocked the door and opened it and was half scared and half startled to find what was outside.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	5. Chapter 5

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Seto Kaiba" A sweet and innocent voice ranged through Seto's ears.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto half surprised but half ...... 'Could it be happiness?'  
  
"I just want to talk...... Please Seto" Kairi was a determined girl.  
  
"We have nothing to discuss" Seto brushed her off and continued his paced.  
  
"Wait" Kairi grabbed his arm, halting him from forwarding any further.  
  
Seto was afraid to look back or else he might show some emotion towards the girl he partly grew up with.  
  
Kairi moved closer slowly and she was now embracing Seto's back while still holding on his arm. "There must be a heart in you Seto..... I'll wait till the end of time for you if you are willing to show me your heart and soul when you're ready....... Seto........ just being so close to you and feeling the warmth of your body....... makes me feel safe and protected"  
  
Though a part of Seto didn't want to move and stay like this forever he resisted and he pushed her away. He didn't push her hard enough to hurt her physical. "I don't have time for this" Seto started to walk away again.  
  
Kairi watched him walk away from her again and she felt the pain and the tears inside of her welling up.  
'Why does he never listen to me?' Kairi was alone and wandering around Battle City again.  
  
'Maybe he doesn't love me' Kairi thought. 'Maybe doesn't care about me like I though he did' Kairi sighed "I'm not going to give up till I know for sure"  
  
"Hey Kairi!" She heard a faint voice call out to her. She turned around to find it was Yami with some other people.  
  
"Hi Yami" She gave her brightest smile.  
  
"Hi! I'm Joey Wheeler!" Joey laughed devilishly and then pulled Yami aside to talk to him.  
  
"Yugi why didn't you tell us were going to bump into like the cutest girl in the world?" Joey looked at her once again. Her long hair that seems to glittered in the sun. Her slender body that compliment her every feature, her light blue eyes sparkled like the rarest diamond.  
  
"Sorry Joey must have slipped my mind" Yami said as he grinned.  
  
"So Kairi is it?" Joey paid no more attention to Yami and shifted it all on Kairi.  
  
Kairi laughed a bit, it wasn't the first time a male had acted like this around her. Though Joey was the first one act crazed.  
  
"Are you currently seeing anybody? How about you and me get a bite to eat?" Joey asking all the questions and leaving no pause for her to answer.  
  
"Well, well now what a pleasant surprise. It's the poor puppy dog Joey" A hoarse voice spoke from behind. Joey turned again covering Kairi behind him unintentionally.  
  
"Seto Kaiba" Joey's eyes harden and his fists ready to fight.  
  
"Kaiba" Yami greeted him according.  
  
"Why is an amateur like you wearing one of my dueling discs?" Seto noticed it.  
  
"I'm not an amateur! I can take you on anytime!" Joey was getting angrier by every word Kaiba was saying. Just then Kairi popped out of Joey's backside and into Seto's view.  
  
"Kairi" Seto shocked to see her with the dog and his friend.  
  
"Hi Kaiba" Kairi spoke respectfully as he knew everyone called him Kaiba instead of Seto except for his little brother. Yami noticed some tension from Kaiba and emotions from Kairi.  
  
"Well I know I don't need to waste any more breathe on a pathetic dog like you Wheeler" Seto turned and walk away.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	6. Chapter 6

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Does Set......... Kaiba always treat Joey like that?" Kairi asked Yami.  
  
"Afraid so" Yami and Kairi had pulled away from Joey and are now headed for a quiet place. Joey went to look for Tea and Tristan.  
  
"Wow! What a beautiful place!" Kairi stepped on to the sandy beach and twirl around in the warmth of the sun.  
  
Kairi lies down on the warm sand with her feet in the ocean and as the sun shone brightly on her face. Yami also looks towards the sun and suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
  
"Yami"  
  
"Spirit" Yami turned to see the same Egyptian spirit arise from Kairi's body.  
  
"Thousands of years ago, you were Pharaoh and I stood by your side as your queen" She started.  
  
"Tell me, what happen" Yami wanted to give more information before she had to return.  
  
"I was in love with a certain sorcerer and I had no doubt that he loved me too. Though he rejected me saying I was a weakness to him and I came crying into your arms" The spirit continued.  
  
"Kairi" Yami remembered the name of his queen.  
  
"That is right...... my name was also the same as this young woman" She pointed to Kairi the body she inhabited.  
  
"Please continue" Yami urged her.  
  
"Not long after did I become your bride....... I ruled Egypt with you side by side........ it was the happiest days of my life....... till he came back for me" She stopped for a little while.  
  
"Our love would have been too strong for even a sorcerer to break" Yami finally said.  
  
"I see that your emotions for this girl is growing....... she is your future and your past........" The spirit turned back to see the "sleeping" girl.  
  
"She gives me indescribable feelings" Yami stood up.  
  
"As you see my bonds to you were never broken........ he began terrorizing Egypt and threaten to destroy it if you didn't give him you're throne" The spirit started to merged.  
  
"Throne?" Yami quickly asked.  
  
"Beware of the past........ my love" The spirit had completely return into Kairi's body and she blinked a few times as she sat up.  
  
"You're radiances shines even brighter when you are sleeping" Yami smiled.  
  
Kairi laughed and blushed.  
  
"Kairi" Yami said in a more serious tone.  
  
"Yes?" Kairi gave him a simple answer.  
  
"Why are you in Battle City?" Yami was already deeply attached to her.  
  
"I'm trying to melt the ice" Kairi smiled as Yami only partially understood her answer.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	7. Chapter 7

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I play Buster Blader in attack mode!" Yami yelled to his opponent. "And since my Buster Blader gets 500 more attack points for every dragon on the field......"  
  
"No!" The duelist screamed as he saw Yami's card destroyed his precious dragon.  
  
"And that brings your life points to ZERO!" Kairi yelled in celebration.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto heard a familiar voices and he thought it was in the back of his head, but following his instincts he followed the voice. He found Yugi just ending a duel and......  
  
'What is this? Kairi by Yugi's side?' Seto heart grew cold.  
  
"I was a fool to think that I could go up against you Yugi" He handed over his locater card and his rarest card.  
  
'I can't believe this' Seto didn't say anything as he left and headed for Kaiba Crops.  
  
~*~  
  
He paced around his office as he thought of the scene he had just witness. Mokuba noticed his brother's trouble and he spoke up.  
  
"Big brother" He started.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto answered as he turned his head to find Mokuba standing at his door.  
  
"Now I know there something bothering you Seto" Mokuba determined to find a way to help his brother.  
  
"I don't have time to talk Mokuba" Seto tried to make up an excuse.  
  
He didn't listen to him and kept his ground and asked more questions. "It's about that Kairi girl isn't it?"  
  
Seto didn't say anything.  
  
"Big brother, she seems really nice and really pretty too" Mokuba smiled.  
  
Seto sat down on the couch for a little then stood up again.  
  
"If she's bothering you big brother then I can always tell someone to....." Mokuba didn't want to finish his sentence.  
  
"No" Seto immediately responded.  
  
Mokuba smiled as he knew he was getting somewhere now. "You do like her big brother! Why don't you go for it? What's stopping you? There's no deny it not Seto..... Big brother has a lady!"  
  
"It's not that simple Mokuba" Kaiba stated.  
  
"The whole world probably knows that she likes you Seto! What more do you want?" Even Mokuba noticed her forwarding ways on Seto.  
  
"I'm the CEO of Kaiba Crops, I'm running a tournament to find the God cards, also I'm trying to reclaim my title and also I need to look after you Mokuba" Seto answered.  
  
"She's not a kid big brother; you don't need to look after her"  
  
Seto was once again silent.  
  
"All I ever seen you done was put endless hours into your inventions and do everything in your will to protect me and make me happy.......... but Seto when will your happiness come into play?" Mokuba gave a very good point.  
  
"Why are you telling me this Mokuba?" Seto finally asked.  
  
"Because I want to see you happy brother"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	8. Chapter 8

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was evening and Kaiba had just gotten back from Battle City. His driver had just pulled up at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Seto got out of his luxury car and walked to the door. He opened and walked into his mansion.  
  
"Big brother, you're home!" Mokuba heard the sound of the door.  
  
Seto smiled.  
  
"I'm starving!" Mokuba's stomach growled like lion.  
  
Seto laughed and ordered his cook to prepare dinner. Seto went into his room and place his laptop on his table as Mokuba followed him in. A minute later Mokuba went back out leaving Seto and his laptop.  
  
Seto was in deep concentration as he started to develop virtual online duels. He was so much in a trance that he didn't hear or see Mokuba coming back in.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba screamed in his ear to get his attention.  
  
Seto looked up.  
  
"Kairi is here again asking to see you" Mokuba smiled.  
  
Seto didn't respond for quite some time as he was thinking about what to say to her.  
  
'Why is it that every time I see her in Battle City I see her with Yugi?' Seto asked himself.  
  
'Can it be possible that I might have feelings?' Seto finally making up his mind.  
  
"Tell her to come in Mokuba"  
  
Mokuba turned around and ran towards the entrance of their mansion where Kairi was.  
  
"Kairi, Seto said he'll talk to you...... go up the stairs and turn right and the third door is his room." Mokuba smiled as he pointed up.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba" Kairi smiled.  
  
Kairi followed Mokuba's instructions carefully and soon she reached a neat large bed chamber with a brown haired teenager sitting behind the desk.  
  
Kairi walked in. "Seto......... I just want to know......"  
  
"Kairi....... why have you come back after all these years?" Seto interrupted her. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you're not a spy from other company trying to Kaiba Corps.?"  
  
"Seto...... Kaiba....... do you really believe that yourself?" Kairi couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Things can change Kairi" Seto stood up and walked away from his desk.  
  
"Seto....... Do you remember when I trip and fell...... you carried me all the way back to the orphanage on your back...... then you complain about how heavy I was?....................... " Kairi took a trip down memory lane.  
  
"I remember...... then from that day on you started eating less and less until I finally told you that I was just playing around" Seto continued her trip.  
  
"What happen to that Seto?" Kairi's eyes started to water.  
  
Seto found himself in front of Kairi, face to face. "Were in the real world now...... no more childish games........"  
  
"Seto........ what I want to know is will you ever open your heart to me? Ever?" Kairi pleaded.  
  
Seto was silence for he did not know the answer to that question.  
  
"If there is even a little percentage of you opening your heart to me....... I will wait till the end of my days" Kairi stepped closer to him.  
  
Seto didn't answer for quite a while and what seem to be hours, he finally responded with. "I will escort you to the door"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	9. Chapter 9

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 9  
  
'Hmmmmm..... could it be that his heart totally erupted and formed into an unbreakable stone?' Kairi contemplated as she watched the sun rise from the mountains.  
  
'What if he really doesn't care about me and he just doesn't want to hurt my feelings so he's not saying anything' Kairi shot up as she thought of the possibilities.  
  
'What if he has another mistress running around this city?' Kairi eyes started to flow.  
  
'No you're crazy Kairi, he does care about you........ he's just going to need more time....... yes that's it...... hmmmmmmmmmm...... What about that Yami guy?' Kairi's wanders off.  
  
"Yami......" Kairi say out loud as her mind change in thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" A low voice sprang behind her.  
  
Kairi quickly turn around and blushed as she noticed Yami coming towards her. "Hi Yami"  
  
"It's beautiful" Yami looked into the sky spreading with colors from red to orange.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes....... magnificent" Kairi quickly said.  
  
"Kairi.... I have earned six located cards" Yami softly said.  
  
"That's great! But what does that mean?" Kairi stupidly asked.  
  
"That I'm in the finals..... Also my friend Joey has also obtained six located cards" Yami sat down beside her.  
  
"So that must mean you're both in the finals!" Kairi excitedly said.  
  
"Yes" Yami in a low tone responded.  
  
"Why the frown Yami?" Kairi crawled to the side of Yami.  
  
"Kairi......." Yami started but noticed a light and looked over and saw that Kairi was once again on the ground.  
  
"Yami...... The battle will soon begin between you and Kaiba I presume" The spirit within Kairi had showed up again.  
  
"You may" Yami replied.  
  
"One of you may lose the heart of this girl...... do you understand?" The spirit asked.  
  
"Yes" Yami looked into the sky.  
  
"If worst comes to worst....... both of you will lose her forever....." The spirit lowered her head.  
  
"What?" Yami attention was caught.  
  
"If what happen in the past directly forwards itself....... to the present" The spirit didn't want to continue.  
  
"What do you mean........ we can both lose her....................... Is there a third party involved?" Yami stammered her with questions.  
  
"My endurance of his form is lessen by every transport I do....... I cannot drain her soul from this young girl's body" The spirit's body started to flicker like it was a movie beginning to break.  
  
"Wait! Please tell me!" Yami tried to grab on but it was no use, she fated away as she blew a kiss to Yami.  
  
Kairi eyes slowly pried it open as she saw Yami wavering over her. Kairi got scared and quickly sat up almost knocking Yami in the nose.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yami concerned about his past and future love.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...... that'll teach me to not sleep for the night" Kairi blamed herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto screamed into the hallway.  
  
Mokuba came running down the hall to answer his big brother cry. "What Seto?"  
  
"What is this?" Seto handed Mokuba a rectangular shaped paper.  
  
"A picture?" Mokuba though his brother had gone mad.  
  
"Why is it on my desk?" Seto quickly snapped back.  
  
"It's a picture of you..... so naturally I thought it belonged to you" Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"Do you know what this is a picture of?" Seto pointed.  
  
"A picture when we were living at the orphanage and a friend" Mokuba guessed.  
  
"That friend........ is Kairi....... this picture had just been taken after we found out Kairi had been adopted" Seto answered him.  
  
"That's Kairi?" Mokuba shocked.  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"She was in the same orphanage as us?" Mokuba looked at the picture more closely.  
  
Seto nodded again.  
  
"She looks so different" Mokuba replied as he gave the picture back to Seto.  
  
"Mokuba....... can you find Kairi for me?" Seto looked out his cleared window.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	10. Chapter 10

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou have both obtained six locater cards" One of Kaiba's men reported.  
  
"Yugi, it's time for a rematch" Seto snapped his dueling disc.  
Little footsteps stomping on the ground as fast as they could. Huffing and puffing began to raise as Mokuba's lungs began to burn.  
  
"I've got to find her" Mokuba screamed to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi" Yami quietly said.  
  
"Yeah?" She sweetly answered.  
  
"It's the Final Round; will you be here by my side as I figure out my road?" Yami stood up.  
  
Kairi sweetly smiles. 'Kaiba' she whisper to her head and also stands up.  
  
"It Begins" A voice from Kairi's lips spoke.  
  
Yami looked at her. "What did you say?"  
  
"I didn't say anything" Kairi though Yami was hearing things.  
  
'Must be the spirit trying to send me a message' Yami concluded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where can she be?" Mokuba  
  
~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba stepped away from his Cooperation and into the early morning air.  
  
~*~  
  
A dark shadows appears from beneath the bushes.  
  
"Find her" One said in his low tone.  
  
"Yes Master" Six more dark figures said in sync.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	11. Chapter 11

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kairi and Yami walked into the streets of Battle City. Side by side they examined each corner they turned.  
  
"Kairi" Yami broke their silence.  
  
"Yeah?" She said.  
  
"I never did comprehend your answer to why you were in Battle City" Yami asked.  
  
Kairi smiled.  
  
"When this is over Kairi...... Would I see you again?" Yami didn't wait for an answer.  
  
'Do I also have feelings for Yami too?' Kairi though to herself.  
  
"Or when this is over...... you'll only be in my dreams?" Yami continued.  
  
'I still love Seto' Kairi debated in her head. 'But Seto will never show any love for me...... Or maybe he doesn't love me at all......'  
  
"Kairi?" Yami stopped walked.  
  
She turned face to face with Yami and gave one of her brightest smiles. "I'll always be by your side"  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba turned the corner and spotted the girl that his big brother requested him to find.  
  
"Kairi!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
Yami and Kairi both turned their heads to see Mokuba running towards them.  
  
Dark figures emerged behind Yami and Kairi.  
  
"Kairi!" Mokuba yelled again as his breaths was shorter from all the running he's been doing.  
  
Two dark shadow arms slowly creped aside of Kairi's head. Yami noticed motion next to him and quickly turned around. The two dark hands collapse over Kairi's mouth like a speeding bullet and pulled her away from Yami.  
  
"Kairi!" Yami yelled as he ran after her.  
  
The two arms looked like it was attached to thin air. Kairi kicked and punch with all her might, but it proved unless. She heard the voice of Mokuba and Yami running after her, though it was faint and grew more distant by the second. She could still hear it.  
  
Yami and Mokuba moved as fast as their legs could carry them. Though the arms seemed like it just kept pulling Kairi backwards into the dark forest faster and faster.  
  
Kairi tried to scream, but the hands over her mouth virtually made it impossible for her to even breathe. The speed of her kidnappers pulling rose with every second. Her eyes blurred as the speed got to an unbearable point where she could not see anything clearly.  
  
"Kairi!" Yami yelled with all his might as his collapse onto his knees.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	12. Chapter 12

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Kairi!" Yami yelled into the woods again as he feared he lost of her.  
  
"Kairi!" Mokuba had finally caught up where Yami was and he also feared the lost of her for his brother sake.  
  
"Pharaoh" A dark tone boomed around the forest.  
  
"Who's there?" Yami quickly looked around.  
  
"We were your servants" The voice rang again.  
  
"Why did you take her away from me?" Yami yelled.  
  
"Pharaoh, please watch yourself...... to win her back...... you must duel Seto Kaiba........ the victor who emerges from this battle....... will be the victor in her heart" The voice responded.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yami yelled again.  
  
"Mokuba" The voice ignore Yami's last question.  
  
"What have you done with Kairi?" Mokuba yelled into the trees.  
  
"Report this message to your brother" The voice instructed. "Now"  
  
The last word shook Mokuba; he stood up and started running towards Kaiba Corps hoping that he was still there.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down the streets of Battle City.  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba rushed around the corner as he was relief to see his big brother there.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba yelled with the last of his voice.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto calmly responded.  
  
"They......... Kidnapped.......... Kairi........ and....... And....." Mokuba trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Slow down Mokuba, I could barley hear a word you're saying" Seto said in his cold hoarse voice.  
  
"St-St-Stra-Stra-Strangers........kid-kid-kid......nap-nap- nap........" Mokuba trying his best to keep calm.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto was known for his impatience.  
  
"Some weird people kidnapped Kairi!" Mokuba finally managed to speak out.  
  
"What?!" Seto shocked. 'Has he waited to long to commit to her? Now is it to late to finally admit his feelings? Will he ever see her again?' Thousand upon thousand of question flowed through Seto's mind as he heard those words.  
  
"They told me to tell you that the only way to get her back is to.........." Before Mokuba could finish his sentence.  
  
"SETO KAIBA!" Yami voiced ranged through the town of Battle City.  
  
"Yugi" Seto's put a hand on his deck.  
  
"Let's duel" Yami was determined to earn back Kairi. He revealed his duel deck as he high it in the air. Waiting for Kaiba to reveal his.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey sorry about the dueling.... Its because I don't know how to conduct a dueling so I copy moves from the series and everything and I try to put some originality in it but I don't know how the rules really go... so you have to bear with me  
  
A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Let me go!" Kairi finally got free of the hold the strangers had on her.  
  
"Queen Kairi, Please forgive us" They bowed to her.  
  
"Queen? What are you talking about?" Kairi confused.  
  
"Our mission was to keep you safe until after the battle between the sorcerer and the Pharaoh is completed" They were on the knees speaking.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kairi barley finished her sentence when the Egyptian spirit once again appeared.  
  
"Queen!" The dark figures stood up and bowed down again.  
  
"Please rise" She spoke lightly.  
  
"Queen Kairi, please forgive us, we only wanted to keep you out of harm" One dark shadow who appeared to be the leader spoke.  
  
"I know and I deeply appreciate it....... I think its time to let this girl know what is going on" The spirit looked back at the fainted girl.  
  
"Yes my queen" The same dark figure waved his hand in front of Kairi's face. Kairi eyes slowly began to move and twitched. Then slowly the eyes began to open and it took some time for her to adjust to everything. Finally she realized where she was and what surrounded her.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kairi spoke quickly and tried to shuffler away.  
  
"Calm down, Kairi" The spirit spoke.  
  
"What are you? Why do you look like me? How do you know my name?" Kairi quickly spoke again as she was terrified.  
  
"I am you're past Kairi" The spirit started off  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother, they said that you have to duel Yugi for Kairi's heart or life or something!" Mokuba couldn't exactly remember the words.  
  
"Kairi......." Seto looked at the ground and remember the time when she trip and fell and he had to carry her all the way back to the orphanage.  
  
"Well Kaiba, are you not going to duel or what?" Yami anxious as ever.  
  
Seto's eyes harden with his harsh look and he responded, "Let's duel"  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi, you were a bride of Yami in the past" The spirit began her story to calm Kairi down.  
  
"Bride of Yami?" Kairi repeated.  
  
The spirit nodded and then continued, "Though before you were in love with the sorcerer"  
  
"What does the sorcerer have to do with anything?" Kairi yelled as she wanted to be released.  
  
"That sorcerer is the current day Seto Kaiba" The spirit connected.  
  
~*~  
  
"I play two cards faced down and Kuribo in defense mode" Yami finished his turned.  
  
"I play one card faced down and summed the Lord of Dragons and armed him with two summoning flutes" Seto began. "With my two summoning flutes I summon three blue eyes white dragon and the barrel dragon"  
  
~*~  
  
"Seto a sorcerer? Can't be" Kairi refused to believe.  
  
"He was in the past" The spirit try to get through to Kairi "You must listen, they are both after you....... though this is different from the past..... in the past Kaiba didn't have a brother to convince him that he loves you"  
  
"He loves me?" Kairi eyes widen.  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	14. Chapter 14

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"In the past you fell deeply in love with a sorcerer, but he told you off as a weakness to him and he didn't want you around" The spirit of Kairi began the telling of her past.  
  
"Kaiba?" Kairi trying to connect things with her life now.  
  
The spirit nodded, "When your heart was broken you ran into Yami, he comforted you and you developed emotions and feelings for him........ And not longer after we met we were wedded...... we ruled Egypt side by side...... It was the happiest days in our lives."  
  
"Yami? Does he love me also?" Kairi asked.  
  
~*~  
  
"I play multiply and I multiply all my Kuribos and I end with putting another card face down." Yami determined than ever to win against Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I also put another card faced down and that ends my turn" Seto was willing to do anything for this victory.  
  
Mokuba stayed close as he watched desperately as there was nothing he could do to help his brother.  
  
~*~  
  
"The day came when our happiness came to a end....... The sorcerer began his madness and demanded me back...... as I couldn't break the bonds that hold me so dear to Yami the Pharaoh....... I was devastated if I had to leave him" The spirit continued telling her past to Kairi.  
  
Kairi looked down, that now she understood everything, why she has feelings for Yami and Kaiba just everything. She continued to listen.  
  
"Worst came to worst the Pharaoh and the sorcerer had the battle of the millennium....... and in the process of the battle...... I was killed" The spirited finished.  
  
"Now Yami and Kaiba are in a battle for your safety and your heart" The dark figures all said in line.  
  
~*~  
  
"I sacrifice all my Kuribos so I can summon Slyer the sky dragon! And I play pod of creed so I can draw two more cards to add to my hand and add to my dragon's attack power" Yami finished his moved, he wanted this duel to end quickly so that he may see Kairi again.  
  
"I sacrifice my three blue eyes white dragon and I summon the Egyptian God Obelisk the Tormentor, I sacrifice the remaining monsters I can on my field to raise his attack power"  
  
~*~  
  
"Killed? Is that why those scary people came and grabbed me so I wouldn't be killed?" Kairi conclude.  
  
"That is right" The spirit nodded.  
  
"But you said I met Yami after I was rejected from the sorcerer, therefore it's different right now...... I can't let them battle each other! I love Kaiba! And if he loves me..... then that's all that matters!" Kairi jumped up and ran towards Battle City.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	15. Chapter 15

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Kairi! Wait!" The spirit yelled after her.  
  
Kairi didn't stop to listen. She had to stop the battle between Kaiba and Yami. It was true that she had developed feelings for Yami, her true heart lies in Kaiba's hands. She ran furiously in towards Battle City, though the tree branches which stuck out gave her cuts on her cheek and arms, the pain didn't matter to her, the biggest one was the fear of losing Kaiba.  
  
"Kairi!" The spirit yelled and also started running towards Battle City to ensure that Kairi doesn't get hurt.  
  
"Queen!" The dark shadow figures tried to grab her before she left, but it was too late. They ran after the Queen of the past.  
  
"Kaiba, you better be there when I get there" Kairi said to herself as a crystal tear fell down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
"Slyer the Sky dragon!"  
  
"Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi ran with all her strength hoping and wishing that she'll make it there in time.  
  
~*~  
  
"I must stop Kairi" The spirit queen ran faster as she soon saw the sight of Kairi.  
  
~*~  
  
"I see it! I see Battle City!" Kairi praised herself and ran even harder to each there faster to stop Yami and Kaiba.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi rushed into the streets of Battle City, she ran through the familiar corners and finally saw Kaiba and Yami with their Egyptian God Cards out of the field  
  
"ATTACK!" Yami and Kaiba yelled in synchronization.  
  
"STOP!" Kairi yelled while running into the duel field of the two Egyptian god cards.  
  
"Kairi!" Yami surprised to see her.  
  
"NO! Kairi!" Kaiba yelled as he watched her running into the middle of the just on called attack Yami and Kaiba just made.  
  
"PLEASE STOP!" Kairi yelled with all for her voice.  
  
Slyer the Sky dragon widen his mouth and tremendous power began to flow towards Obelisk the Tormentor. Obelisk the Tormentor plunged with all his might which targeted Slyer.  
  
The ground shook with great power, the floor spilt in half as the buildings collapse. The whole city filled with smoke, not one thing was left uncover and sealed, that anyone could see.  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	16. Chapter 16

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Where am I?" Kairi awoke with smoke in her eyes.  
  
"Kairi? Kairi?" A voice called out.  
  
"Kairi!" Another voice called out.  
  
As the smoke clear two large forms began to merge out, and the surrounding around Kairi looked unfamiliar.  
  
"What is that?" Kairi asked herself.  
  
The smoke began to clear away leaving the clean and pure air behind.  
  
"Where am I?" Seto asked himself as he looked around and called out Kairi's name once again. "Kairi!"  
  
"Was that Seto's voice I heard?" Kairi lifted up her head.  
  
The smoke had now completely cleared away and revealed Slyer the sky dragon was still hovering over the ground and Obelisk the Tormentor still standing proud.  
  
"Queen" The dark figures emerged from thin air and the spirit of Kairi also appeared in front of her.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto yelled once again.  
  
"SETO!" Kairi heard him and realized she wasn't hearing things.  
  
"Yami!" The spirit yelled as she terrifically looked around.  
  
Yami eyes opened as he glanced around the strange location he was in.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto yelled once more as he ran towards her voice.  
  
"YAMI!" Kairi's spirit screamed frantically.  
  
"Kairi?" Yami answered as he searched around.  
  
Then in everyone's ears, they started to hear faint chanting. Yami perked up his head and listened closely. Seto was still searching for Kairi, though his screams were starting to get drowned out. Kairi stopped calling for Seto and listened to the chanting as it grew louder and louder.  
  
"Open their eyes, Open their hearts, Show them their cries, and Show them their arts. Reveal to them their pasts, REVEAL TO THEM THEIR MASS!"  
  
Everything around everyone started to flicker and as pictures came into mind.  
  
Stone tablets were on the ground engraved with duel monsters. A beautiful lady dressed in white ran down the stairs of the castle.  
  
"Pharaoh" She said.  
  
"I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The sorcerer raised his ultimate creature from the stone tablets.  
  
"I call upon the Dark Magician" The Pharaoh called on his most powerful creature.  
  
"I suggest you forfeit now Pharaoh" The sorcerer gave him one last chance.  
  
"I will never do such a thing!" He responded.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon Attack!" The sorcerer waved his hand.  
  
"Pharaoh!" The lady in white ran towards the forwarding assault of her love.  
  
"No!" Kairi didn't know what was happening, but she knew she had to do something. She ran after the lady that looked like her that was willing to die for Yami the Pharaoh.  
  
"Kairi!" Yami and Seto saw her running towards her and saw the attack about to hit, they too ran after her.  
  
The lady dressed in white ran in front of the Dark Magician and raised her arms to protect him.  
  
"NO!" The pharaoh shouted.  
  
Kairi ran to her and tried to push her out of the way in the nick of time, but her fingers went right through her and she turned around to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon attack. Seto ran ahead as he prayed that he would reach there to save Kairi. He leaped into the power of the lighting attack and grabbed Kairi.  
  
When the attack was over and the smoke cleared to reveal the Pharaoh on his knees holding his beloved closely. The sorcerer was also on his knees and hands, tearing from what he had done.  
  
"What you fought for was ................. ................................love"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	17. Chapter 17

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kairi's eyes flicker open as she saw the clear blue sky, she turned her head to see she was in Battle City again. The match of the Egyptian god cards had result in a stand off.  
  
Kaiba slowly stood up as he did; he held his head which had a beating. Kaiba looked up to see Battle City again and his Tormentor still there.  
  
Yami regain conscience and noticed that his surrounding was Battle City. He looked towards the sky and saw that his dragon was still there.  
  
"Yami........... The past was the past........." A familiar voice rang in his mind.  
  
Yami turned around to see the spirit of Kairi fating away. "Wait"  
  
"My Pharaoh, My Love, My King......... Though you have won a battle in the past......... You have lost the battle in the present"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami confused, but before she could answer her body fated away along with her seven servants of dark shadows. Yami looked around for Kairi and he found Seto.  
  
~~~  
  
"Seto" Kairi softly said as he remembered the unique dream she had just experience. 'Could if be that was more than a dream?'  
  
"Kairi" Seto responded. 'Was that my past?'  
  
~~~  
  
Yami saw Kaiba and Kairi and he knew what the spirit meant. Though Yami had lost this battle for Kairi's heart, he will not lose the war in the future.  
  
~~~  
  
Kairi stood from a distance away from Seto, she was scared now.  
  
Seto wonder why Kairi seemed so far away, did he lose his chance at love?  
  
Mokuba, who had stay at a more than enough distance before the explosion, got the guts to move closer to his big brother.  
  
Kairi looked at the ground, not knowing what to say to the man in front of her. 'Why am I acting like this? Is it because I now know that he loves me for sure? There no doubt in my mind now? Am I running scared now?'  
  
'She looks scared just standing there. Should I say something? I didn't have a problem with speaking to her when she came back into my life. Why does my throat not let me speak?' Seto asked himself as he stared at Kairi. Seto felt a push behind him, unknowing what it was he turned around. It was Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba pushed his brother more towards Kairi until they were just inches apart.  
  
Kairi felt Seto brushed against her a little. She blushed red and looked up.  
  
Seto looked at Mokuba; Mokuba smiled at him and mouthed the words "I'll be at the arcade"  
  
Kairi looked at Seto, the man that hasn't declared his love for her yet, but they were destined to be together.  
  
"Kairi........ I ......... I ........." Seto started as he broke the silence between them.  
  
Kairi could almost guess what he was going to say next, it was the same old line that he used to get out of conversation he didn't want to convert. "Seto I know you don't have time for time........ I'll just go"  
  
"Wait" Seto grabbed Kairi's arm lightly as she turned around surprised by his action. "I'll make time for this"  
  
Comments: What do you think? Should I continue? End it? Sequel? Review me and tell me! PLEASE!  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	18. Chapter 18

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Author's Note: This is for Sakura Kinomoto =) she gave me the idea of doing something for Yami.... I don't know what exactly to do with Seto and Kairi yet.... I'm open to any ideas you have =)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Wait" Seto grabbed Kairi's arm light as she turned around to face him again. "I'll make time for this"  
  
Kairi looked up with happiness in her eyes. "Seto....."  
  
"All that matters to me right now........ Is that I have time for you" Seto responded.  
  
~*~  
  
Staring into the glittering lake a certain pharaoh was reminiscing about the past and the present altogether. Yami held his breath and closed his eyes, and watch from inside of him.  
  
"My Pharaoh" the voice shook Yami's body and caused him to slightly jump.  
  
"Kairi?" Yami slowly turned around.  
  
"You don't even remember my name?" The woman spoke.  
  
"I.......I.......I remember Lady Pharaoh" Yami turned back around.  
  
She laughed. "That's what everyone else called me........but you...... My love......you called me queen of your heart"  
  
"It was the past" Yami didn't want to look at her.  
  
"My Love......." The spirit once known as Kairi stood next to him watching the sun set over the mountains of colors. "Though I am just a spirit"  
  
"How is it that you able to be here?" Yami finally noticed.  
  
"My servants...... they gave resurrected my old body to the future so I may speak with you once more..... So I may touch you once more....." The spirit looked at Yami with passion in her eyes.  
  
"Me?" Yami repeated.  
  
"Yes....... My Pharaoh...... Even though I am just a spirit...... do not forget that you are too"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"Without that puzzle...... Yami......you wouldn't have a body in this world either"  
  
"The puzzle" Yami looked down at it.  
  
"Yami........ When your mission is completed in this life...... The little boy that you inhabit will be normal again..... though he will not lose the memories you two hold"  
  
"My mission?" Yami stated confusingly.  
  
"Yes...... when this world is safe..... we will be together again" the spirit raised her hand to touch the soft skin of the Pharaoh. He gladly accepted the touch as he moved closer.  
  
"I remember...... "Yami started.  
  
"I'm glad my love" The spirit smiled her brightest knowing that she wouldn't see him for a long time.  
  
"I remember my love for you....... I remember the feelings and emotions...... I remember my queen" Yami closed his eyes.  
  
"When it is safe..... and the boy no longer needs your help.... though I know he wouldn't want to lose you're spirit inside of him..... I will be back in the past...... Waiting for you...... Waiting for our love to be reunited"  
  
"Then I will look forward to that day my queen" Yami held her closer as he also knew that they will be separated for a while, because he didn't even know what his mission was.  
  
"I must go..... My servants can not sustain my body for any longer" The spirit tilted her chin. Yami closed his eyes once more and squeezed his love. Their faces touched and their breaths mixed. Their eyes closed, they leaned and their lips pressed with passion and love.  
  
Yami felt familiar sensation as he wanted this to last forever, though Kairi wasn't for him, it was the spirit inside of Kairi that Yami had fallen in love with. Yami opened his eyes and she was gone.  
  
"Wait for me my queen...... for when I am done..... you surely will be the queen of my heart once again"  
  
Comments: What do you think should happen to Kairi and Seto? Should Seto accept Kairi and let her into his heart? Should Seto tell her that he does have feelings for her, but that's as far as it will go because he doesn't want another weakness for his company workers to know about? And try to kidnap like Mokuba?  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	19. Chapter 19

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Seto......." Kairi stared in the deep blue eyes she been longing to see with passion. The dept of the voice of the man she longed to hear him speak with emotions.  
  
"Kairi...... the boy you knew back at the orphanage is no more..... time.... distance.... and people.... Have changed us both" Seto interrupted her.  
  
"There must be some parts of that left in you........ "Kairi looked deep into him hoping that the Seto she once knew would emerge.  
  
"You must understand that I am the president of Kaiba Corps and......."  
  
"You need to protect your little brother and you have the two God cards to find and you have to do this you have to do that" Kairi cut in. "I know Kaiba.... I know"  
  
'Kaiba? When did she start calling me that?' Seto narrowed his eyes. "Kairi...... employees at my company tried to take over..... taking Mokuba has a hostage...... trying to control him..... he is one weakness, but he is my brother....... with you....... I will have two people they can use to their advantages"  
  
"Kaiba....... Don't you understand? Don't you see? I'm not a little kid like your brother...... I can take care of myself....... And also....."  
  
"Mokuba said the exact same thing to me" Seto cut in.  
  
"And also Kaiba....... I can help you...... I refuse to be a weak point...... But a strong point in your life" Kairi finished off.  
  
"You always did" Seto looked away for a minute.  
  
"Kaiba......... you showed your love to me already...... Why do you not admit it? Please tell me you have a place in your heart for me...... Tell me......"  
  
"I told you all that you need to know for now" Seto concluded.  
  
Kairi sighed. "Then tell me just one last thing before I leave Mr. Kaiba..... will you ever let anyone into you're heart?"  
  
"Kairi....... you don't need to ask that" Seto sighed.  
  
"Is it because you do not know the answer to it?" Kairi raised her voice getting a little angry. Seto was just opening up to her and now he's completely back to square one. 'He changes so quickly'  
  
"No Kairi.......... It's because you already know my answer" Seto finally stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kairi....... you always had a place in my heart...... Do you remember this?" Seto dug into his coat and pulled out the same rectangular shape piece of paper Mokuba had given to him.  
  
Kairi looked at it closely. "Yeah......."  
  
"Do you remember what happen?" Seto asked again.  
  
"Yeah...... I was so scared of my new adoptive parents....... I ran away....... and you came and found me" Kairi reminisced.  
  
"I told you everything was going to be alright..... And if you just give them a change......."  
  
"Everything would be okay and everything would turn out how destiny would plan it" Kairi finished Seto's thought.  
  
"Now, I'm going to tell you the exact same thing.........Kairi...... I do not deny the fact that I have feelings for you.......... I do not deny the fact that I have just told you that you have and will always hold a special place in my heart........ but......." Seto started his other side.  
  
"NO!" Kairi shouted.  
  
Seto shocked in confusion.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! I don't! NO!" Kairi refused to listen anymore she ran off.  
  
"Wait! Kairi! No! Kairi! Wait!" Seto screamed after her.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	20. Chapter 20

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Wait! Kairi! No! Kairi! Wait!" Seto screamed after her.  
  
Kairi ran away as fast as her slender legs could take her. Crashing and knocking a few innocents' people on the way. She fought her heart and deserted Battle City.  
  
'I can't believe him!' Kairi screamed into her mind.  
  
"After all that we just went through......... he doesn't want me to be his side" Kairi fell to her knees.  
  
"Why? Why am I so unlovable? Does every girl in this world hold a special quality that God has forgotten to give me?" Rivers started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Why?!" Kairi screamed into the oxygen surrounding her.  
  
"Seto Kaiba! Why?!" Kairi redirected her voice towards Battle City.  
  
"Why?....................................................................... ....................................Why?" Kairi voiced lowered.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto stood still at his position taking in all that had just passed by before him.  
  
'What did I just do?' Seto asked himself.  
  
'She knew what I was going to say.......... I guess I knew her reaction before too' Seto finally sighed and relax his shoulders.  
  
"She would be happier with someone else anyway" Seto turned around and started for Kaiba Corps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Comment: Hey I decided that I'm going to stop right here and make a sequel...... I was just wondering how many of you faithful reader or any readers who would read it........... below is a summary.  
  
Summary: Kairi made a vow to never love again after her heart was crushed my Seto, but now Seto is lonely and he doesn't know why he feel a certain way now. Finally, when Seto does figure out why, it might be a little too late for him to do anything about it. The tides have turned for Seto Kaiba, and now it's harder than ever.  
  
Reason: If I continue with what I want to write or what I have in mind it would be totally off the story line. So please read my Sequel "The Tides Have Turned" if you want to find out what happen to Kairi and Seto.  
  
I'll post up the first chapter for The Tides Have Turned (Sequel to A Change in Destiny) when I get the reviews for this chapter telling me if they like the idea of this sequel or not.  
  
Thanks to my loyal readers!  
  
Luna : Thank you! My first loyal reader to review me!  
  
daggergarnet09: Thank you so much! You review most of my chapter and even read my other story! You're the best thank you!  
  
Georgia: Thanks! For always giving me comment of how you felt about my chapters!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: Thank you for reading and review my story! =) Also thanks for giving me advice on what to write about! It was a great help!  
  
Krazi: Thanks you! Thanks for giving me great comments!  
  
Thanks to all the readers who took the time to read my story! Thank you for all the reviews! Good or Bad! I appreciate them all! Thanks you to everyone who read but didn't have enough time to review too!  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


	21. Author's Note

A Change in Destiny By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Hey... Everybody.... This isn't a new chapter.... I would just like to inform everything that read this story that the sequel is up and ready for you guys to read.... its called "The Tides Have Turned" and of course by "Duckie4rmabove" I hope you guys like it  
  
Please tell me any suggestions you have... anything good or bad.... Or anything you want to see happen with Seto and Kairi or you want to see Seto kick a dog.... whatever just tell me how I can make you guys more interested =) Thank you  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did but life is not fair =( the only character I own is Kairi the original character I made up. Ok so the name might not be original but everything else about her is =) 


End file.
